


Jealousy

by notsafeforowls



Series: Stand-Alone Mick/Ray Prompt Fics [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: “Haircut, are you jealous?”





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for terrayoung, for the prompt jealousy.
> 
> I'm mickroryed over on Tumblr, so feel free to yell at me about ships.

They’re barely out of sight of the team when Ray grabs Mick’s wrist and all but drags him into the nearest alley. Mick doesn’t even have time to ask him what he’s doing before Ray shoves him against the wall and kisses him so hard that the cut on Mick’s lip stings.

It takes Mick a few minutes after his back hits the wall to work out  _why_  this is weird. Although, to be fair, he’s a bit distracted by the way Ray keeps grabbing at his ass with one hand and is failing to unbuckle his belt with the other. Ray can be pushy when he wants to (and Mick enjoys it a lot), but Ray’s not the sort to do anything like this in a public place.

“What’s got into you?” is all that Mick gets out when Ray finally stops kissing him long enough for Mick to actually say something, and he almost regrets it because Ray moves just far enough away that he can no longer feel Ray’s hard-on pressing against him.

“Nothing. Well, something, maybe? Just seeing you and that guy talking got to me for some reason–did you weld this thing on this morning?” Ray doesn’t look up from working on Mick’s belt, fingers fumbling awkwardly with the buckle. 

Guy… Mick grabs Ray’s hands to stop him from doing anything else, because there’s only one guy who could have made Ray act like this recently, and Mick isn’t sure if he’s amused or insulted.

“Haircut, are you jealous?” Mick asks, and smirks at the flush that he can see spread across Ray’s cheeks, even in the piss-poor glow of the street lights. Interesting. And hotter than Mick wants to admit, even if Ray thinking that he’d ever fuck Evan McCulloch is borderline insulting. They’re not even friends; McCulloch’s just always happy to help Mick out with information because Mick had always sold him any drugs he’d unexpectedly came across for half what McCulloch had to pay anywhere else.

Mick carefully lets go of Ray’s hands and unbuckles his belt slowly, letting Ray’s hands slip to his sides until they’re hooked in his belt loops, already tugging lightly when Mick undoes the button and flicks down the fly.

“Wanna make sure you’re the only one I’ll be thinking about, huh?” And it’s supposed to be a joke, and maybe Mick isn’t quite prepared for the heat in Ray’s eyes when he nods and shoves Mick back against the wall, pushing Mick’s jean’s down just far enough to get one hand in Mick’s pants. “Fuck, Haircut.”

Hell, if it gets him slammed against a few more walls, maybe Mick’ll see if he can dredge up some of his old fuckbuddies to get Ray all riled up. Trench Coat can probably scare them off after they’ve served their purpose…


End file.
